Novalaestras Trials
by Suikaname
Summary: Novaelaestra was supposed to be Queen. She was thrown from her rightful place at the birth of her younger brother the day before her ascension to the throne. This story follows Nova as she struggles to regain her crown, using any means necessary.


Nova pulled at a stray lock of pale golden hair as she looked from the tower window.She shifted her skirts, peered over the edge and began to spit at the passers by._This is going to be a very busy day. _She acknowledged with herself as she took a massive hurl at the friar.

It was Holy Day in Sainbursen city, a day when devotion was given to Somnar for the life it gave sermons to encourage the appreciation of life. A holy day occurred every month when the sun was at it's highest. It was considered a high offence to disturb a member of the clergy during their procession from the chapel to the gates to the castle and to the chapel again. Nova didn't care.No one was going to let her out of here anyway.

_The throne should be hers…It was hers..  
_Until her mother gave birth to a son the day before she would become Queen and take her fathers place.She was pronounced dead, locked up in this tower. A typical fairytale like the one out of her books.Except the dragon was her wicked mother, a true wretch, and she had no prince they were the ones who _locked her up_ to _do their thing. Not that she wanted a prince anyway._

Nova laughed hysterically as the clerics gathered around the friar, gauging the threat and criminal who defiled their holy leader. Nova shifted over the window as far as she could, her pink skirt scratching against the cold white marble and hurling insults. "It must be the ghost of you dear dead princess!Novanestra Willhemine! Oh woe betide you fetid scum! Above!"One of the clerics had the wisdom, and indeed the ears to hear her screeches and looked above,Nova gazed into his sharp ocean eyes against his rusty brown hair in large tufts curling about his face.He was beautiful, worthy. This admiration was cut short when the jiggling of the locks began to rattle.

Nova felt a wave of panic and nauesea as the door swung open as her mother waddled in with two lusty,blonde knights. Nova sneered down at the squat form.  
"You never cease to amaze me at the falsity of the proverb

"Like mother, like daughter" Sarnia"

"You were never my daughter, you were only a son with the incorrect body. Stop your screeching you little bitch!"

Sarnia straddled forward to whip Nova across the waist, Nova gritted her teeth and brought her skirts up as she flung a heel into her face. Sarnia slid unto the floor with a peculiar crunch and spat blood and tooth. She dragged herself up to her full height and looked the ugliest she had ever been. Her haggard wrinkles pooling the makeup and blood as it trickled downwards.

"You dog! You slut! You whore! You swine! Be the very thing you are. I shall cut your tongue out come tomorrow. Once the true king has been crowned I may as well cut off your head! I knew from the start you were no good, how Raulas wanted a boy, you failed him..."

Sarnia spat in her face as Nova heaved with anxiety. She lurched from the room. When the door closed the two guards smirked at each other as they slipped off their jerkins…

Nova lay on her blue linen sheets in the pale moonbeam, combing the knots from her hair, and gingerly touching the places where her hair had been torn from the flesh. She picked discharge from her stocking leg and lay across the bed. She softly stroked the face of the corpse next to her, taking in his shocked features, his expression of horror. She wrapped her arms around him and giggled.

"Got you good, Johnny the lewd, got him at play time, snapped off his manhood!"

Nova grinned as she held his wrists and slapped him across the face. Then the colour drained from her face. What had happened to the past. The warm hand of her father, and the encouragement of the crowds. Lessons and gifts and garments and praise. As spun in the fine thread of royalty. Now she was naught but a loose stitch, ready to be ripped out…


End file.
